Como ganhar um homem
by Sesshoumaru e Lya-chan
Summary: O que você faria para conquistar o homem de sua vida? Acompanhe Nakuru Akizuki em sua batalha atrapalhada pelo homem de seus sonhos e aprenda o que você NÃO deve fazer para conquistá-lo. CAPÍTULO 3 ON!
1. Capítulo 1: A Nova Aluna

_**Disclaimer:**__ Card captor Sakura não nos pertence, somos apenas fãs e não estamos lucrando com isso. Esse anime pertence a CLAMP assim como seus personagens._

**Capitulo 1: A Nova Aluna**

Era uma bela manhã de segunda-feira, o sol brilhava intensamente no céu límpido, sem o menor índicio de nuvens. A cidade de Tomoeda estava em paz desde a captura da carta selada. Sakura andava ocupada com a escola, assim como Tomoyo e seus amigos.

Touya havia conseguido entrar na faculdade de direito, curso que tanto gostava e ainda usufruía da companhia de seu grande amigo Yukito. Porém as coisas estavam agitadas, com inúmeras atividades a serem feitas e Touya se desdobrava em dois empregos para conseguir manter a faculdade que era bastante cara. Por sorte, contava com o apoio de Yukito nessa fase tão complicada.

Naquela manhã, Yukito estava sentado em sua carteira, quando Touya chegou esbaforido e se dirigiu ao seu lugar de costume, ao lado do amigo.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou gentilmente a falsa identidade de Yue, enquanto lhe observava a expressão abatida.

- Bom dia... - respondeu o amigo e em seguida deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa.

- Você está bem, Touya?

- Sim, Yuki. – ele respondeu sonolento, em meio a um bocejo. - Não se preocupe, estou apenas um pouco cansad... - Antes de terminar a frase o jovem adormeceu em cima mesa. Yukito apenas deu um sorriso gentil, observava seu belo amigo dormindo feito um anjo.

- Bom dia a todos. - Disse o professor enquanto entrava na classe e depositava sua pasta sobre a mesa - Estamos chegando ao final do período, e as provas estão prestes a começar, portanto sugiro que estudem bastante pois a minha prova não estará fácil e... - O professor é interrompido, por uma batida na porta da sala - Entre.

- Com licença, essa é a aula de direito civil? – pergunta uma jovem colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala.

- Sim, posso ajudá-la?

- Vim assistir à aula.

O professor a olha com uma sobrancelha erguida, parecendo surpreso e nem um pouco contente.

- Aluna nova?

Ela finalmente entrou na sala. Nesse momento Yukito ficou boquiaberto, não conseguia disfarçar a surpresa. A jovem parou ao lado do professor, era alta, tinha longos cabelos castanhos, olhos de mesma cor, vestia uma saia preta um pouco acima do joelho, uma blusa branca com o desenho do Big Bang e escrito "Welcome to London" e sapatos pretos.

- Sim, meu nome é Nakuru Akizuki.– Ela abriu a bolsa de onde tirou um papel e o entregou ao professor. – Eu vim transferida da Universidade de Londres.

Enquanto o homem lia o papel, ela passava os olhos pela sala. Logo seu olhar se encontrou com os olhos levemente arregalados do Yukito. Feliz, ela acenou para ele, que respondeu com seu costumeiro sorriso gentil.

- Pode se sentar, srta. Akizuki. – disse o professor, não muito satisfeito por ter uma aluna nova àquela altura do período.

- Sim, senhor.

Akizuki avistou uma cadeira vazia na frente de Touya e caminhou lentamente até seu lugar, sob os olhares de todos os curiosos da classe, especialmente os garotos. À medida que a jovem subia os degraus, eles cutucavam-se uns ao outros, fazendo elogios à nova aluna. Nakuru sentou-se em seu lugar, virou-se rapidamente para trás e encontrou o sorriso mesclado com a expressão ainda surpresa de Yukito.

- Como está? - perguntou a jovem com seu tom levemente seco.

- Muito bem e você, Nakuru? - respondeu o jovem com seu sorriso habitual.

- Muito bem também.

Nesse mesmo instante Nakuru fita o moreno dormindo ao lado de Yukito, parecia um anjo perdido em seus sonhos, continuava belo como sempre.

"_Ele continua lindo até mesmo dormindo... "_ Pensou enquanto fitava-o discretamente.

- Será que eu poderia começar a minha aula? - perguntou o professor, levantando a sobrancelha, em tom de reprovação.

-Desculpe... - disse Akizuki voltando-se para frente.

Não demorou para que o professor começasse a fazer anotações no quadro, a turma estava toda em silêncio, apenas pequenas conversas paralelas em tom de sussurro sobre a nova estudante. Kinomoto começou a se mexer, abrindo suavemente seus olhos e tendo o sorriso de Yukito como sua primeira visão.

- Bom dia mais uma vez... - disse o amigo sorrindo gentilmente.

Antes de responder, Touya ainda com a cabeça apoiada na nos braços virou-se para frente e viu o lugar a sua frente antes sempre vazio, ocupado por uma jovem de cabelos castanhos. Ficou curioso para saber quem estava a sua frente e a fitava fixamente. A menina, percebendo que estava sendo observada, virou-se para trás, dando de cara com o olhar sonolento do moreno.

- Olá! Quanto tempo, Touya! - disse a jovem sorrindo.

Touya a encarou sem reação por alguns instantes, até que assimilou quem era, levando um susto, arregalou os olhos e levantou a cabeça subitamente da mesa, jogando-se com força contra o encosto da cadeira. Isso fez com que a cadeira se inclinasse perigosamente para trás. Com o equilíbrio abalado, ele e a cadeira acabaram indo para o chão. O barulho ecoou na sala, fazendo com que todos se virassem para olhar.

- Algum problema, sr. Kinomoto? – perguntou o professor visivelmente irritado.

Touya se pôs de pé rapidamente, ouvindo os risos abafados dos colegas que o olhavam sem disfarçar. O rapaz ficou extremamente sem graça, mas não demonstrou reação, apenas sua face ruborizou-se.

- Não, professor.

O rapaz ergueu a cadeira e se sentou, emburrado de cabeça baixa, com vontade de desaparecer daquela aula.

- Ótimo. – Ele voltou o olhar para a jovem morena, que ainda estava virada para trás, rindo do rapaz. - Srta. Akizuki, faria o favor de se virar para frente?

Ela imediatamente se voltou para frente, mas não sem perder o bom humor.

- Desculpe, professor.

O professor lançou um olhar ameaçador na direção dela e do Touya e então voltou ao quadro.

- Você está bem, Touya? - sussurrou Yukito.

- Sim, não se preocupe. - respondeu o moreno no mesmo tom. – Mas o que ela...

- Acabou de chegar. Também fiquei surpreso. - completou no mesmo tom anterior.

_"O que será que ela veio fazer aqui?"_ Pensava o moreno intrigado.

Touya não conseguia prestar atenção, estava bastante intrigado com a presença de Nakuru, não parava de fitar a menina que algumas vezes virava sutilmente para trás com um pequeno sorriso na face e voltava-se para a explicação do professor.

_"Tem alguma coisa estranha, acontecendo..."_ Pensou Touya desconfiado.

A aula estava transcorrendo tranquilamente, Nakuru prestava atenção e o professor lhe fazia diversas perguntas, que respondia com grande exatidão, deixando-o com um pouco de raiva, já que sua intenção era envergonhá-la por ter tumultuado sua aula, mas a jovem parecia bastante segura de si, algo que o incomodava.

Yukito já havia percebido a desconfiança do amigo. Além do mais, Touya estava muito constrangido pelo fato que ocorreu antes, no fundo achava que Nakuru sabia que algo assim aconteceria, afinal ela sempre teve a capacidade de provocá-lo. Yukito com sua doçura habitual sussurrou para o amigo.

- Fique calmo, Touya. Depois da aula vamos conversar com ela.

- É exatamente o que vou fazer. - respondeu o moreno levantando a sobrancelha e fitando desconfiadamente a menina a sua frente.

O resto da matéria transcorreu sem mais imprevistos até a hora do intervalo. Nakuru saiu apressada da sala, o que frustou a tentativa de Touya de abordá-la e esclarecer a razão de sua presença ali.

A jovem parecia bastante preocupada, andava de um lado para o outro, um pouco perdida pelos corredores da nova faculdade. Enquanto isso, Touya se dirigia ao refeitório, havia trabalhado a noite toda e se arrumado direto pra faculdade, não havia tomado café, estava morrendo de fome.

- Foi uma surpresa a visita de Nakuru, não é, Touya?

- Sim, o que ela veio fazer exatamente, Yuki?

- Parece que ela foi transferida e é provável que fique pelo menos até o final do semestre. - explicou. - Esqueci! Preciso pegar um livro emprestado na biblioteca!

- Tudo bem, me encontra no refeitório, vou comer algo e tomar um café... -r espondeu o moreno.

Em seguida correu na direção oposta, deixando o moreno sozinho com seus pensamentos. Touya caminha distraido pelos corredores em direção ao refeitório, a presença de Nakuru lhe fazia sentir-se estranho.

O jovem moreno estava tão distraído que acabou topando de frente com uma jovem que corria na direção oposta. Ambos caíram sentados no chão, fazendo um barulho estridente, obtendo olhares daqueles presentes no corredor

- Ai, minha cabeça! - disse a menina levantando-se.

- Ai, doeu! - disse Touya ainda no chão de cabeça baixa.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou Nakuru sorrindo.

Quando olhou para frente, teve a mesma surpresa que minutos atrás durante aula...

- Akizuki!

- Na-ku-ru – corrigiu-o sorrindo enquanto mexia o dedo indicador. Em seguida estendeu a mão para o jovem.

Ela ajudou o moreno a se levantar e ambos ficaram se olhando durante alguns instantes. Touya a observava desconfiado, enquanto a jovem sorria como de costume.

-Akizuki... O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou bastante sério, sem desviar o olhar da menina sorridente.

**§§§Continua§§§**

_**N/A:**_

Sesshoumaru: Ufa!Conseguimos! O primeiro capitulo finalmente saiu!  
Sesshoumaru:...  
**Lya: Calma... :P  
**Sesshoumaru: Então? ¬¬  
**Lya: Pois, eh! Nem acredito! . Depois de muito torturar o Shao, vc finalmente o deixou em paz pra podermos escrever o capítulo!  
**Sesshoumaru: Mas eu vou continuar torturando o Shaoran, é um hobby!  
**Lya: T.T  
****Lya: Daí eu torturo o Eriol em troca! Ou então desisto da fic! Háhá  
**Sesshoumaru: Não pode T.T  
**Lya: Claro q posso!  
**Sesshoumaru: Tá bom, tá bom. Eu torturo o Shaoran, vc deixa o Eriol em paz e não abandona a fic, ok?  
_Nakuru: Quem está pensando em abandonar a fic, hein? ¬¬" Mal começaram e já estão discutindo?  
_**Lya: Eita! Calma, filha. É só pedir pro queridinho aí não torturar mais o Shaoran q a fic continua intacta. u.u  
**_Nakuru: Sesshoumaru, para de torturar o Shaoran, afinal essa fic nem é dele!  
_Sesshoumaru: Mas...  
_Nakuru: Nada de mais! Pare com isso!  
_**Lya: Isso ae, Nakuru! Coloca moral!  
**_Nakuru: E vc nada de torturar o Eriol também. Parecem duas crianças!  
_**Lya: Eiiii! Eu não sou criança! T.T  
**_Nakuru: Está parecendo! Querendo abandonar a fic? E como eu fico?  
_**Lya: Pode deixar que eu não vou abandonar, meu anjo. Agora queira por favor voltar pra dentro da fic? Oo  
**Sesshoumaru: Eu nem falo nada ¬¬". A culpa é toda dela...  
**Lya: Tbm te amo, Sesshoumaru. T.T  
**_Nakuru: Chega!Quem manda aqui sou eu e vocês vão escrever essa fic até o final!  
_**Lya: OO  
**Sesshoumaru: sim, senhora Akizuki (com medo)  
_Nakuru: Assim que é bom, será que agora eu posso voltar para a fic?  
_**Lya: À vontade! u.u Mas antes, peça pro povo deixar review!  
**_Nakuru: É verdade. Queridos leitores, apesar deles serem dois tapados deixem comentários a respeito do que acharam do que capitulo! Só não vale xingar...  
_Sesshoumaru: Quem é tapado? ¬¬"  
**Lya: T.T  
****Lya: Tchau, Nakuru.  
**_Nakuru: Até a próxima! (Pula na fic)  
_Sesshoumaru:Ufa! Ainda bem que ela já foi... Então, trégua?  
**Lya: Trégua. n.n  
**Sesshoumaru: Bem, galerinha, espero que tenham gostado desse episódio, peço que deixem reviews para sabermos o que acharam! Elas são muito importantes! Muito obrigado por ler nossa fic! Até o próximo episódio!  
**Lya: É isso aí, deixem reviews, senão não postamos o próximo capítulo! u.u  
**Sesshoumaru: Que chantagista...¬¬" Até a próxima, galera!  
**Lya: (dá lingua pra Sesshoumaru) Até mais, amores! n.n**


	2. Capitulo 2: A idéia de Nakuru

**Como Ganhar Um Homem**

**Capítulo 2 - A Idéia de Nakuru**

- Akizuki... O que veio fazer aqui?

- Hm?

- O que faz aqui, Akizuki?

Ela abriu um sorriso amplo.

- Estava procurando a coordenação, estou meio perdida, sabe?

- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Ela apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, com ar de dúvida. – O faz aqui no Japão?

- Hmm, isso. O Eriol quis vir passar uns tempos aqui, então...

- Está acontecendo algo, não é? – ele a interrompeu.

- Do que está falando? – ela perguntou com expressão inocente.

- Bem...

- Touya? – chamou uma voz familiar. – Estava indo te encontrar no refeitório...

Ambos se viraram para olhar e viram a falsa identidade de Yue atrás sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Nakuru o fuzilou com o olhar, mas Yukito foi incapaz de perceber. Não era segredo que não gostava do rapaz, ele havia roubado o que ela mais almejava e não satisfeito, agora estava querendo roubar o seu maior desejo. Mas jamais o afrontaria, seu jeito não é assim, até mesmo se o fizesse sabe que Yukito perderia.

- É, eu estava indo pra lá... – respondeu o moreno.

Um silêncio pairou no ar, do tipo chato, onde as pessoas tinham muito o que dizer, mas preferiam manter-se em silêncio. Nakuru olhou o relógio e fez uma cara surpresa.

- Já estou atrasada, preciso falar com o coordenador! - disse falsamente preocupada, em seguida abriu um largo sorriso. – Até logo...

- Akizuki...

- Até logo! - Piscou para Touya e mais uma vez fuzilou Yukito com o olhar, sem que o moreno perceber-se. – Nos vemos mais tarde... – acrescentou já de costas e saiu andando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Touya? - perguntou o amigo inocentemente.

- Não – Fechou os olhos e levantou a sobrancelha – Ainda não...

Nakuru andava perdida pelos corredores, ainda procurando a bendita coordenação. Já havia perdido um bom tempo do intervalo e ela já havia rodado tanto de um lado para o outro que nem saberia mais dizer onde estava.

De repente a conversa de duas garotas que estavam logo atrás dela lhe chamou a atenção.

- Você tinha que ter visto a cara dele, Karin! Por um segundo cheguei a achar que ele fosse partir para cima do garoto, mas acabou indo embora.

- E depois, não falou mais com você?

A garota deu uma risada.

- Falou sim. Mais tarde ele foi me procurar e nem parecia ele, de tão carinhoso que estava!

- Jura?

- Ele disse que estava arrependido e pediu uma chance. Nós vamos sair hoje à noite!

- Que ótimo, amiga! Eu não disse que colocar ciúmes funcionava?

Nakuru estava tão concentrada na conversa das meninas que já nem prestava atenção no caminho. Só voltou a si ao chocar em algo bastante sólido que estava parado no meio do corredor. Com o impacto, ela acabou indo ao chão.

- Ai!

As garotas que vinham conversando passaram por ela abafando o riso.

- Você está bem?

Ao erguer os olhos, ela se deparou com encantadores olhos azuis que pertenciam a um rapaz loiro.

- Ah, estou sim!

Ele lhe estendeu a mão, ajudando-a a se levantar. Ela aproveitou e deu uma boa olhada nele. Ele era alto, devia ser só um pouco mais baixo que o Touya, no entanto era mais forte. Era muito atraente e tinha um belo sorriso.

- Desculpe por ter esbarrado em você. – pediu em tom descontraído. - Estava meio distraída.

- Eu percebi. – ele franziu a testa, parecendo estar divertido.

- Er... Eu estava procurando a coordenação, sabe me dizer onde fica?

- Hm, sei sim. Se quiser posso te acompanhar até lá.

- Seria ótimo.

- Por aqui.

Ele começou a andar com ela ao seu lado, ambos em um silêncio confortável. Desceram um lance de escadas e ele a guiou até uma porta no final do corredor.

- Chegamos.

- Obrigada.

Ela já ia abrir a porta quando ele a voz dele a interrompeu.

- A propósito, meu nome é Matsuo Takani. E o seu?

Ela se voltou para ele com a mão estendida e um sorriso no rosto.

- Nakuru Akizuki. Muito prazer.

Ele também sorriu e apertou a mão da jovem a sua frente, o rapaz ainda estava com o mesmo belo sorriso. Nakuru admirou o rapaz por alguns instantes, como se estivesse perdida em seus belos olhos azuis. Mas não demorou para ser arrancada deles quando a porta da coordenação se abriu. Um homem calvo de meia idade e uma expressão antipática deixava a sala.

- O que desejam? – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, eu precisava falar com o coordenador sobre a minha matricula...

- Então você deve ser a aluna nova, está um pouco atrasada minha jovem... – disse em tom de reprovação. - Marquei com você às 10h e já passa das 14h...

-Eu...

- A culpa é minha, senhor Takayama, eu insisti em mostrar toda a faculdade para Nakuru e acabei atrasando-a.

Akizuki ficou completamente surpresa com a atitude do rapaz que parecia convicto do que dizia. O homem de meia idade deu um suspiro e novamente abriu a porta.

- Já que foi dessa forma, entre senhorita, vamos resolver isso de uma vez. Peço que isso não se repita, senhor Takani... – Abriu a porta e indicou para que a jovem entrasse.

- Não vai acontecer... - disse o rapaz sorrindo. – Nós vemos depois, Nakuru.

Em seguida o rapaz deixou o coordenador e Akizuki sozinhos, o homem de meia idade fez menção para que a jovem entrasse primeiro e ela sentou em uma cadeira em frente a mesa do coordenador.

O senhor iniciou a conversa com Nakuru, perguntando-a sobre seus interesses, seus dados e tudo mais. A jovem limitou-se a responder as perguntas que lhe eram feitas no mínimo 3 vezes. Akizuki só pensava no rapaz de belos olhos azuis, tão bonito quanto gentil.

Não demorou muito para que deixasse a sala do coordenador já que esse também tinha pressa de ir embora para almoçar. Agora estava tudo resolvido, era oficial: aluna da faculdade de Tomoeda. Nakuru descia as escadas em direção ao refeitório, também estava faminta. Só percebeu seu estômago roncar ao deixar a sala daquele homem extremamente antipático. Comprou seu almoço e depois buscou um lugar para comer. As mesas estavam cheias, era horário do almoço de todos.

Ao fundo do refeitório, viu Touya e Yukito sentados sozinhos, conversando animadamente. Ambos olhavam fixamente para o outro, a conversa parecia ser bastante interessante. Akizuki abandonou seus devaneios com o belo rapaz de olhos azuis e voltou para a sua realidade. Ver os dois conversando daquela forma a incomodava e muito. Seu coração ficou preenchido novamente por um sentimento já conhecido: ciúmes.

"_Não acredito nesses dois, tem que haver um jeito dele me notar..."_

Nakuru começou a refletir e a conversa das duas meninas que ouviu a minutos atrás martelava em sua mente.

"_- Ele disse que estava arrependido e pediu uma chance. Nós vamos sair hoje à noite!_

_- Que ótimo, amiga! Eu não disse que colocar ciúmes funcionava"_

Aquelas duas frases martelavam continuamente na cabeça de Akizuki e de repente deu um largo sorriso.

- Ciúmes. Essa é a solução... - disse para si mesma.

Nesse instante a imagem do rapaz de olhos azuis também veio a sua mente, era um homem bastante encantador, com um sorriso muito atraente. Ao mesmo tempo, Yukito fitou a menina que retribuiu o olhar, estando ainda um pouco distraída com seus pensamentos. O rapaz sorriu fazendo gestos para que ela se sentasse na mesa junto com eles. Nakuru acenou e foi na direção dos dois, sua mente estava trabalhando em um plano considerado brilhante. Ignorando o olhar um tanto hostil que Touya lhe lançou, ela se sentou sorrindo ao seu lado.

- Está gostando do seu primeiro dia de aula aqui? – perguntou Yukito educadamente.

- Estou adorando. – ela se inclinou ligeiramente em direção ao outro rapaz. – Não está feliz em saber que vamos estudar juntos novamente?

Ele resmungou algo ininteligível e voltou a se concentrar em sua comida, emburrado.

- O Touya me contou que você veio com o Eriol. Quanto tempo pretendem ficar por aqui?

Ela lançou um olhar ao moreno que estava ao seu lado, antes de responder.

- O tempo que for necessário.

Touya ergueu os olhos e a fitou com os olhos apertados.

- Necessário para quê? – perguntou num tom baixo.

Nakuru apenas sorriu e ignorou a pergunta, fazendo com que o rapaz fechasse ainda mais a cara.

Nesse instante, Nakuru viu Matsuo chegar no refeitório com dois outros rapazes. Reparou no modo como as garotas viravam o pescoço para o observar. Ele sentou-se numa mesa ao canto com seus amigos, aparentemente alheio aos olhares cobiçosos que recebia.

Naquele momento sua mente elaborou o plano ideal. Matsuo Takani era o cara perfeito para que ela conseguisse o que queria. Nakuru estava perdida em seus pensamentos, ignorando até mesmo a expressão mal humorada de Touya, até que percebeu que estava sendo observada por alguém ao seu redor. Buscava olhares em todo refeitório, até que se deparou novamente com os sedutores olhos azuis já conhecidos pela jovem. Nakuru abriu um belo e largo sorriso e o rapaz fez o mesmo além de um aceno.

Touya olhou na direção que Nakuru observava e viu o rapaz loiro acenando. Levantou a sobrancelha e continuou com a cara amarrada, lançando um olhar de reprovação sobre o loiro que o ignorou completamente.

_"O que eles estão tramando?"_ Pensou o moreno.

Nakuru desviou o olhar e retomou a conversa com Touya e Yukito, enquanto comia seu almoço. Matsuo não dava a menor atenção aos seus amigos, era um assunto tolo que parecia incomodá-lo profundamente. O rapaz deu uma desculpa qualquer, levantou-se da mesa em direção a saída, porém fez um caminho diferente. A medida que passava pelas mesas, as meninas o observavam em uma tentativa inútil de receberem um sorriso ou um olhar especial. O rapaz passou ao lado de Nakuru que continuou a conversar futilidades com Yukito mas trocou olhares com o loiro que se retirou do refeitório.

- Já volto! – disse a menina deixando os dois amigos sem entender.

Nakuru andou em direção a saída, deixando o refeitório. No final do corredor, estava Matsuo andando em direção a saída. Akisuki correu na direção do rapaz que já estava um pouco longe.

- Matsuo! - gritou.

O rapaz parou, virou-se para trás e quando viu a menina abriu novamente um belo sorriso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Eu só queria te agradecer...

- Agradecer?

- Sim, por ter me ajudado com o senhor Takayama...

- Ah, não foi nada. – Ele sorriu, mas logo desviou o olhar para verificar as horas. - Eu tenho que ir. Mas espero que a gente se esbarre por aí mais vezes! – O rapaz piscou um olho.

- Também espero!

- Até mais!

Nakuru ficou ali observando o rapaz se afastar e se congratulando internamente por tudo estar correndo tão perfeitamente bem. Se sua sorte continuasse assim, então provavelmente alcançaria seu objetivo muito antes do que imaginara.

Empolgada com a nova perspectiva, ela rumou para a sala onde seria sua próxima aula. Quando entrou na sala, Touya e Yukito estavam se acomodando em seus lugares. Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de ir para o lugar logo à frente do moreno, só que dessa vez o lugar estava aparentemente ocupado, pois tinha uma mochila e um caderno na carteira. Sem se deixar abalar, ela se esticou, colocando o material na carteira da frente e se sentou onde queria.

Não demorou muito para que uma garota de cabelos e olhos negros entrasse na sala e dirigisse a ela um olhar ameaçador, que ela fingiu não ver.

Enquanto isso, atrás de si, dois rapazes a observavam.

- Queria saber o que ela está aprontando.

Yukito deu um de seus sorrisos gentis.

- Acho que está se preocupando demais, Touya.

Touya achou melhor ficar quieto, mas ninguém tirava de sua cabeça que ela estava ali com algum objetivo escuso. Lembrou-se da pergunta que Yukito fez a ela e do que ela havia respondido. "_O tempo que for necessário._" Ficou aborrecido consigo mesmo por não ter insistido no assunto. No entanto, a partir daquele momento, ficaria de olho nela.

Durante a aula, por diversas vezes Nakuru sentiu a intensidade do olhar de Touya sobre si e de vez em quando lhe lançava alguns olhares, o que só fazia aumentar a expressão de desconfiança do rapaz. Mas longe de se incomodar com isso, Nakuru apenas se sentia satisfeita por conseguir algum tipo de atenção da parte do rapaz.

Quando a aula finalmente acabou, Nakuru guardou suas coisas e então se virou para trás.

- Até amanhã, rapazes!

- Até amanhã! – respondeu Yukito com um sorriso.

- Tchau. – disse Touya secamente.

Nakuru ficou observando eles saírem, e então num impulso, correu atrás deles.

- TOUYA! – gritou enquanto pulava nas costas dele.

- Será que dá para me soltar?! – bufou Touya, irritado, mas foi propositalmente ignorado pela garota.

– Senti tanto a sua falta! Não está mesmo feliz por eu estar aqui?

- Está me sufocando, Akizuki!

Ela finalmente o soltou, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

- Tchauzinho!

Acenou e correu em direção à saída da faculdade, caminhando tranquilamente. Aquele dia havia sido bastante enriquecedor e útil aos planos de conquista da guardiã de Eriol. Akizuki estava cheia de idéias e não ia demorar para colocá-las em prática.

**§§§Continua§§§**

**_N/A:_**

Sesshoumaru: Gente muito obrigado por lerem nossa fic! Gostariamos de agradecer especialmente à...  
**Lya: Vamos fazer um N/A descente, por favor. u.u  
**Sesshoumaru: mas tem que ser espontâneo. ¬¬  
**Lya-chan: (faz cara de pensativa)  
**Sesshoumaru: Não vai sair nada daí ¬¬  
**Lya-chan: Só pq eu sou lerda, não quer dizer q eu não tenha idéias de vez em qndo! Rum!  
**Sesshoumaru: Pelo menos admite que é lerda¬¬. Vai logo! Fica enrolando os leitores só porque quer fazer um N/A pomposo.  
**Lya-chan: Chato! (dá lingua) Já que este ser aqui não está colaborando em nada, então deixa q eu me viro sozinha. Mto obrigada a quem leu e a quem deixou reviews e espero q continuem acompanhando! **  
Sesshoumaru:ZzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzz (babando)  
**Lya-chan: Acorda, babão! E se despede do pessoal!  
**Sesshoumaru: Ahm o que? Z.Z. Levou esse tempão só pra dizer isso? ¬¬  
**Lya-chan: Rum!(vira a cara, emburrada)  
**Sesshoumaru: Lerda...¬¬" Olha como se faz... Bem, gente, muito obrigado por lerem nossa fic, espero que estejam gostando! Muito obrigado pelos reviews, eles são muito importantes pra gente e ficamos realmente felizes com os que recebemos! Espero que continuem mandando! Mais uma vez obrigado!  
**Lya: Sesshi-kun, deixa eu responder as reviews? Ç.Ç  
**Sesshoumaru: Por que? ¬¬  
**Lya: Por que eu quero, oras!  
**Sesshoumaru: Tão educada... é assim que vai responder nossos leitores? E quem é Sesshi-kun? ¬¬  
**Lya: Quem será, né?**  
Sesshoumaru: Sesshoumara-sama pra você.  
**Lya: auhsuhaushua Ah, claro, (cof cof) Sesshoumaru-sama (faz uma reverência)  
**Sesshoumaru: Assim está melhor. Tudo bem, pode responder os reviews, eu deixo. ¬¬  
**Lya: Sim, senhor! (bate continência)  
****Lya: Ah, mais uma coisinha. A Saki e o Shaoran vão aparecer na fic? Ç.Ç  
**Sesshoumaru: Ai meu Deus, a Saki sim, o Shaoran tbm, mas ele sofrerá um acidente mortal.  
**Lya: O mesmo acidente que vai matar o Eriol, neh? Ah, tah certo, entaum.  
**Sesshoumaru: Não vamos começar com isso ¬¬". Eriol vive e ele vai aparecer mais e pronto!¬¬ Mas a Saki e o Shao tbm vao aparecer.  
**Lya: Ótimo. u.u  
****Lya: Agora, diga "tchau".  
**Sesshoumaru: Tchau, Lya¬¬  
**Lya: Tchau, amor da minha vida! (assopra um beijo) Agora vamos às reviews!**

_**Nathasha:**__ Nahhh, q bom q gostou!! Ç.Ç Espero que goste desse capítulo tbm!!  
Agora já deu pra entender porque a Nakuru voltou, ñ é? Continue acompanhando, ok? _

_**Aggie Belmont**__: Que ótimo que está gostando da fic!! n.n Consegui convencer o Sesshou-kun a fazer a Saki e o Shao aparecerem. Não sei quando, mas eles vão aparecer, portanto não deixe de acompanhar! n.n_

_**Vick.y Pirena:** Nahhh! Fikei feliz que tenha gostado!! ç.ç Eu tbm AMO a Nakuru. E amo o Touya tbm, né? Mas DETESTO ele com o Yukito. Qnto ao tempo que passou, foi um ano a partir do segundo filme. Espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm e espero te ver em reviews futuras! u.u_

_**Natsumi **__**Shimizudani**__: É realmente difícil ver fics desse casal e eu particularmente amo os dois! Respondendo a sua pergunta, o Sesshi-kun gosta de Inuyasha sim, mas eu nunca vi. n.n Que ótimo que esteja gostando da fic, espero que continue acompanhando! Provavelmente vamos atualizar uma vez por semana, mas isso depende, porque nem sempre a gnt se encontra no MSN pra poder escrever. n.n Mto obrigada pela review, viu?_

_**Flavt**__: Que bom que gostou! Pode ter certeza que a Nakuru vai aprontar bastante! Fike tranqüila q nós ñ pretendemos abandonar a fic, ok? Apesar do Sesshi-kun ser um chato e tal, eu o amo mto! Só ñ conta pra ele! n.n Por um milagre até q ele parou de torturar o Shaoranzinho! Rsrsrrs Brigadão pela review, viu?_

**É isso aí, gente! Valeu mesmo pelas reviews e ñ deixem de acompanhar a fic, ok?**

**Bjnhuxxx da Lya e do Sesshi-kun!  
**


	3. Confusões no restaurante

Era uma bela manhã de segunda feira, o sol brilhava intensamente, não havia o menor sinal de nuvem no céu

**Como Ganhar Um Homem**

**Capítulo 3 – Confusões no restaurante**

O dia havia amanhecido cinzento, o céu estava completamente coberto por nuvens e as primeiras gotas de chuva já começavam a cair. Começou fraca, mas foi ficando pior até cair uma chuva bem forte. Todos chegavam ensopados à sala, inclusive Touya. O moreno estava completamente encharcado e espirrava continuamente, seu corpo estava bastante dolorido, havia dormido mal à noite.

- BOM DIA, TOUYA! – disse Nakuru enquanto pulava nas costas ensopadas do rapaz, que se sacudiu tentando se livrar dela.

- Só se for para você. – resmungou.

Ainda sorrindo a menina desceu das costas do moreno sem se deixar abalar.

- De mal humor tão cedo?

- Estou ensopado e com dor, não é o motivo suficiente para você? - disse enquanto fitava a menina.

- Que mal humorado, não precisa ser tão grosso comigo!

Nesse instante, Yukito adentra pela porta da sala, completamente seco assim como Nakuru. Os dois trocam olhares, enquanto o dele era amigável o dela era traiçoeiro.

- Bom dia! – disse a falsa identidade de Yue com o mais belo sorriso.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Nakuru com seu mais cínico sorriso.

- Bom... Atchim!

O moreno espirrou três vezes consecutivas, estava ensopado e ainda por cima o ar condicionado estava ligado.

- Touya, é melhor se trocar senão pode ficar doente... – disse o amigo com sua gentileza habitual. – Eu tenho uma camisa de reserva... – disse enquanto puxava uma peça de roupa da mochila parecendo adivinhar que aquilo ia acontecer.

- Obrigado Yuki... - disse com um pequeno sorriso, pegando a camisa e saindo em direção ao banheiro.

Nakuru fuzilou Yukito com o pior de seus olhares, mas não tirou o sorriso de sua face.

- Você é muito gentil, Yukito... - disse em tom irônico.

- Obrigado... - respondeu ingenuamente.

- Isso tudo será.. – Fez uma pausa e olhou fundo nos olhos da falsa identidade. - Por que deve sua vida aos poderes de Touya? – alfinetou.

A expressão do rapaz mudou drasticamente de gentil para surpresa, por um instante Nakuru pode ver o verdadeiro olhar do jovem: Yue. Aquele que ela mais desprezava por ter roubado os poderes de seu amado simplesmente para sobreviver.

Ela continuou encarando-o com os olhos apertados por uns segundos até que o professor entrou na sala.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou-os o professor, de modo simpático. – Você deve ser a aluna transferida. – disse ao reparar melhor na jovem.

- Sou, sim. Nakuru Akizuki.

- Muito prazer, srta. Akizuki. Eu sou Nobuki Tashimada, professor de Direito e Economia. Espero que não tenha problemas para se adaptar.

Nesse momento, Touya retornou a sala. Nakuru não perdeu tempo e agarrou-o pelo braço puxando-o para perto.

- Não se preocupe, professor. Qualquer coisa o Touya pode me ajudar.

- Já fez amizade? – perguntou o professor agradavelmente surpreso. - Que bom!

A jovem se apertou com mais força ao braço do rapaz que tentou afastá-la discretamente.

- Bom, que tal sentarem agora para eu começar a aula?

- Sim, professor. – ela respondeu.

Ainda sem soltar do braço do moreno, ela se virou para ir para o seu lugar, mas Touya permaneceu parado.

- Se importa de me soltar?

- Não. – ela respondeu simplesmente, ainda sorrindo. Finalmente o soltou e andou cantarolando até um lugar vago.

Yukito sorria para o moreno, achava aquilo tudo muito divertido, embora as palavras de Nakuru o haviam incomodado bastante. A guardiã de Eriol, por sua vez, estava bastante animada. Arrumava em sua mente cada passo de seu plano, não dando atenção às aulas. Estava completamente aérea, até que o professor fez lhe uma pergunta.

- ...economia de um pais?

Akizuki estava completamente dispersa em seus pensamentos, todos na sala já haviam se virado para a jovem que ignorava completamente a pergunta do professor.

- Senhorita Akizuki! – chamou enquanto levantava a sobrancelha.

- Hã? Sim? - respondeu sendo tirada de sua mente.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta... – disse o professor, parecendo levemente divertido com o ar perdido dela.

-Desculpe...

-Não deveria se distrair durante as aulas, senhorita Akizuki...

-Desculpe, qual foi a pergunta?

- Qual a influencia da política na economia de um país?

- Depende do ponto de vista... – disse com um sorriso maroto.

O professor franziu a testa e aguardou a explicação da jovem que não demorou para expor seus argumentos que não foram muito bem vindos para o educador. Aquela aula terminou e outra começou em seguida. Nessa, Yukito era o destaque, respondia todas as perguntas e participava bastante da aula. Touya apenas sorria e parabenizava o amigo em meio a vários espirros.

Era impossível negar a admiração que o moreno sentia pelo amigo e isso de certa forma a incomodava. Como ele podia gostar de alguém que roubou todos os seus poderes?

Aquela aula demorou a passar, quando finalmente acabou Nakuru decidiu se isolar, andou pela faculdade em busca de um lugar para ficar sozinha. Precisava respirar um pouco de ar puro e refletir. Andou, andou, até que chegou ao terraço do prédio, que estava trancado mas não foi difícil para a menina abrir o cadeado com um pequeno grampo. Aquele era o lugar sossegado que estava procurando.

A chuva já havia parado ,mas as nuvens cinzas permaneciam no céu, ameaçando despencar novamente. Nakuru pisava no chão molhado até chegar ao parapeito, sentando em uma beirada já seca, com os pés para baixo, podendo ver todos andando abaixo de si, como formigas. Dali podia visualizar toda a cidade de Tomoeda que nada mudara. Aquela que havia sido seu lar por um curto espaço de tempo, onde conheceu aquela que possuía as cartas e também o irmão dela que foi capaz de ocupar o coração da poderosa guardiã de Eriol.

Nakuru olhava aquele tempo nublado e lembrava de Londres, a cidade onde viveu a maior parte da sua vida e onde regressou a cerca de um ano atrás, retornando agora para o Japão juntamente com Spy e Eriol.

"_Já faz bastante tempo..."_

Em seguida fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Por que não sai logo daí? - disse olhando apenas com o canto dos olhos.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? - disse alguém que parecia ter acabado de pousar ali.

- Apenas refletir... - disse sorrindo docemente.

- Não foi o que perguntei...

- Não? – Ela fez uma expressão de surpresa, enquanto se virava para o lado oposto, sentando de costas para Tomoeda. – Do que está falando então, Yue?

Era a verdadeira identidade de Yukito parada a frente de Akizuki, com um cara não muito simpática, na verdade parecia um tanto incomodado com a presença da jovem. Nakuru, entretanto, mantinha sua tranqüilidade habitual.

- Veio me cumprimentar por que voltei? – perguntou diante do silêncio do guardião.

- Não. – ele respondeu seco. – Quero saber o porquê de ter voltado ao Japão.

- Só vim passar uns tempos aqui com o Eriol.

- É melhor me dizer a verdade. – disse Yue perdendo o pouco de paciência que possui. – Se não...

- Mas é a verdade. – Yue apertou os olhos com mais força, parecia prestes a avançar sobre ela, quando ela completou: - Ou parte dela.

- O que quer dizer? – ele perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

A jovem abriu um largo sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, na hora certa você vai saber.

Antes que ele tivesse tempo de retrucar, ela se virou e rumou saltitante em direção a porta, sendo seguida pelo olhar gelado do guardião.

Quando Nakuru chegou no terceiro andar, onde teria a próxima aula, viu Matsuo virando no corredor oposto ao que ela deveria ir. Num impulso, ela resolveu segui-lo, para tentar descobrir alguma coisa a respeito dele.

Ela andou até próximo à curva, onde parou encostando-se de costas na parede. Andou devagar até a ponta e espiou "discretamente". Viu que o rapaz loiro se dirigia ao final do corredor, mas o perdeu de vista quando o mesmo entrou em uma sala. No mesmo instante, Nakuru saiu de seu esconderijo e foi averiguar. Na porta estava escrito "_Anatomia_".

"_Anatomia...Que curso será que ele faz_?"

A menina abriu a porta lentamente e espiou pela pequena fresta. Observou que todos estavam de jaleco branco e em cima da mesa, havia algo que ela não conseguia identificar, pois haviam dois rapazes na frente. O cheiro exalava de dentro pra fora, era um odor forte que fazia a jovem espirrar continuamente.

"_O que será que eles estão fazendo?"_

Quando os dois rapazes saíram da frente a jovem viu o que estava oculto e imediatamente deu um grito, que ecoou por toda a sala. O professor parou a sua explicação e foi em direção a porta que estava vazia. O homem levantou a sobrancelha sem entender e em seguida voltou a sua aula.

Nakuru estava de volta a seu esconderijo, com o coração a mil e a respiração acelerada. Tinha levado um susto monstruoso, vendo aquilo: um cadáver todo aberto.

Enquanto ela tentava controlar os batimentos cardíacos, viu um rapaz de jaleco passar apressado por ela. De acordo com o que imaginava, ele se dirigiu para o laboratório de anatomia. Assim que ele levou a mão à maçaneta, ela avançou em sua direção.

- EI!

Assustado, o rapaz deu um pulo atrás e a fitou com os olhos arregalados.

- Poderia me dizer que aula é essa? – ela indicou com a cabeça a porta da sala onde Matsuo estava tendo aula.

- Anatomia. – respondeu o garoto, com certo receio.

- Isso eu sei. Mas qual é o curso?

- Medicina.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso.

- Obrigada! – ela deu um rápido abraço no menino magricela. – Tchauzinho.

Ela se afastou dali sendo observada pelo garoto ainda atônito.

Dali ela se dirigiu diretamente a sala onde teria sua próxima aula. Após receber um olhar irritado do professor pelo atraso, ela se sentou num dos poucos lugares vagos que ainda restavam. As horas passaram rápidas para Nakuru, já que estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos, planejando seus próximos passos. Estava tão distraída que dessa vez nem notou os olhares de esguelha que Touya lhe lançava ou a expressão séria muito atípica do Yukito.

Ao final da aula, enquanto guardava suas coisas, Touya observava Nakuru discretamente. Desde que voltou do intervalo ela estava estranha, parecia bastante distraída. Isso intrigou o rapaz e o deixou de certa forma mais preocupado. Ela só podia estar tramando algo. Seus pensamentos logo se voltaram para sua irmã e um certo temor se apossou dele. Lamentava não ter mais seus poderes que poderiam ajudá-lo caso sua irmã estivesse em perigo.

- Vamos? – a voz gentil do Yukito o fez erguer a cabeça.

- Vamos. – Touya terminou de fechar a mochila e então deu uma última olhada na jovem que ainda estava sentada, rabiscando algo no caderno, e não parecia que fosse sair dali tão cedo.

Ele seguiu Yukito até a porta, certo de que a qualquer momento Nakuru pularia em suas costas. Antes de sair da sala, fitou-a novamente, mas não havia se movido um único centímetro, o que só inteirou sua suspeita de que algo estava terrivelmente errado.

Assim que os dois rapazes deixaram a sala, Nakuru agarrou suas coisas e disparou em direção à porta. Esperou até que eles tivessem dobrado o corredor para sair da sala e seguí-los. Tomando cuidado para não ser vista e dando uma distância segura, ela os seguiu até o portão da faculdade. Os dois amigos se despediram e cada um tomou uma direção diferente.

Nakuru se escondeu atrás de uma árvore , dando alguns minutos para seguir Touya. Não demorou para que corresse atrás do rapaz, que caminha distraidamente ou melhor sonolento pela rua. Todos que andavam na calçada achavam estranha a atitude da menina que andava, depois corria um pouco e se escondia em uma árvore próxima, ficavam até assustados.

Touya andou bastante até que chegou em um belo restaurante, diferente dos tradicionais japoneses, porém bastante refinadado. Esses estabelecimentos estavam ficando comuns no Japão moderno. O moreno cumprimentou o segurança e seguiu em frente em direção a porta de serviço localizada na parte de trás do restaurante. Akizuki esperou o rapaz entrar e resolveu seguir na mesma direção, porém foi abordada pelo segurança no caminho.

- Posso ajudá-la, senhorita? – perguntou o homem de meia idade apoiando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem que levou um tremendo susto.

- (Gota) Eu q-queria ... – gaguejou. – entrar...

- A porta principal é aquela senhorita. – apontando para duas belas portas de vidro. – Essa que estava indo, é a de serviço...

- Mas eu não vim comer...

- Então veio para quê?

- Eu vim para...- gaguejou novamente. - para...

- Entrevista?

- Hã?

- Você deve ser a nova candidata à garçonete depois que Setsuna saiu. É você?

- S-sim...

- Mesmo assim senhorita, ainda deve seguir por aquela porta.

- Mas...

- Está insegura? Não se preocupe, eu a acompanho – disse o homem com um pequeno sorriso.

"_O Touya não pode me ver aqui, o que eu vou fazer?"_

O homem abriu a porta dando espaço para que ela entrasse. Sem ter muita alternativa, ela entrou no que parecia ser um depósito, na direção oposta ao local onde os clientes ficavam, e o seguiu em direção a uma outra porta, de onde vinha barulho de panelas, louças e música. Ao atravessarem a porta, chegaram a um corredor e o homem a guiou até uma pequena sala, onde estava uma mulher.

- Akira essa é a nova candidata ao cargo de garçonete, eu a encontrei perdida do lado de fora do restaurante...

- Entendo. Qual o seu nome, senhorita?

- Meu nome? – Estava um pouco nervosa.

- Sim, seu nome, preciso preencher uma ficha antes de sua entrevista...

- Meu nome é...

"_Pensa Nakuru, pensa..."_

- Senhorita?

- Me chamo... - Estava começando a suar frio. De repente a música que vinha de um rádio na cozinha invadiu seus ouvidos e antes que pudesse raciocinar, disse o nome da cantora. - Madonna... - Passando os olhos nervosamente pela pequena sala, viu em cima da mesa uma caixa de sardinha enlata com o desenho de um peixe. - ... Fish. Madonna Fish.

- Madonna Fish? – a mulher fez uma discreta careta - É um nome bem _diferente_... Você não é daqui , é?

- Não, sou da Inglaterra... – disse com um sorriso que deixava claro seu nervosismo

-Entendo...

Enquanto isso, Touya estava na cozinha ajudando a preparar as refeições para os clientes, estava bastante atarefado já que um dos chefes de cozinha havia faltado por estar doente.

- Kinomoto... – Chamou um senhor já de idade, vestido com os trajes de chefe, parecia bastante experiente.

- Sim Sr. Yukona – respondeu de forma polida.

- Preciso que me faça um favor...

Nakuru foi obrigada a responder perguntas simples como: idade, onde mora, quantos anos tinha. Seriam simples se não tivesse mentido e consequentemente gaguejado em todas as respostas.

- Pronto senhorita . Peço que vá a cozinha e procure o sr. Yukona ele que será encarregado de avalia-la...

- Na cozinha?? – Sua voz soara tremula e um tanto aguda já que aquele era o provável lugar onde Touya estava.

- Não seja tímida senhorita, - interveio o segurança. - eu a acompanharei novamente...

- Mas é que...

- Vamos, não se preocupe...

Os dois seguiram para o cozinha, Nakuru foi praticamente empurrada pelo segurança até a porta, onde congelou.

- Não se preocupe, vai se sair bem. – disse o homem de uma forma bastante gentil.

- É que...

- Vamos... - E puxou a menina.

Nakuru entrou na cozinha de olhos fechados, tinha medo de encarar a face raivosa de Touya.

- Algo de errado, senhorita? - perguntou o senhor de voz trêmula.

- Sr. Yukona, essa é a nova candidata a garçonete...

Akizuki abriu os olhos, primeiro o esquerdo, depois o direito, buscando o olhar de reprovação do moreno. Seu coração estava disparado e sua respiração acelerada. Mas por algum motivo ele não se encontrava ali.

- Onde está o Touya?? – perguntou involuntariamente.

- Vejo que conhece o sr. Kinomoto, então deve ter sido indicada por ele. - disse o senhor de forma sorridente. - Eu pedi a ele que fosse ao mercado e fizesse algumas compras, mas logo ele estará de volta.

- Oh. – _"Ótimo, agora só preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível antes que ele volte."_

- Como se chama?

- Er... Madonna Fish. – O homem lhe lançou um olhar estranho, que a fez acrescentar rapidamente:

- Eu sou da Inglaterra.

-Bom, a minha tarefa aqui está comprida. -Disse o segurança sorrindo-Vou voltar ao meu trabalho- Sorriu e deixou a cozinha , voltando para a porta do restaurante.

- Oh, certo. Então, srta Fish, tem alguma experiência como garçonete?

- Já trabalhei como garçonete uma vez. – respondeu com certo orgulho.

- Hm, isso é bom. Tem uma boa memória?

- Sim. - ela respondeu automaticamente, com os olhos fixos na porta.

- Qual sua disponibilidade de horários?

- Tenho o fim da tarde e a noite livres.

- Ótimo. E fins de semana?

- Indisponíveis.

O homem soltou um suspiro.

- São os dias de mais movimento.

- Eu sei, mas... – Nesse momento a porta se abriu, revelando Touya carregado de sacolas de supermercado cheias. – E-eu t-tenho que ir. – disse apressada.

Na pressa de não ser vista, não viu um rapazinho que carregava uma pilha de pratos e panelas empilhadas e estava logo atrás dela. Assim que se voltou, esbarrou nele, fazendo com que todas panelas e os pratos fossem ao chão, quebrando todos os pratos. O rapazinho ficou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo assustado e com o estrondo, todos na cozinha se voltaram para eles. Automaticamente, Nakuru pegou uma das tampas e pôs na frente de seu rosto.

- Sinto muito. – ela sussurrou para o garoto atordoado e disparou em direção à porta pela qual tinha entrado. Jogou a tampa no chão do depósito, mas só parou quando se viu do lado de fora.

Quando Touya se virou viu apenas o menino caído no chão e a pilha de panelas espalhadas e pratos quebrados. Sua face adquiriu uma expressão indeterminada, pois não entendeu bem o que aconteceu ali. Embora tivesse certeza de ouvir uma voz bastante familiar.

O segurança olhou intrigado a jovem sair do restaurante e se recostar na parede ao seu lado arfando.

- A entrevista foi tão ruim assim?

Ela tomou fôlego antes de responder, sorrindo:

- Acho que não consegui o emprego. – deu de ombros e se pôs a caminho de casa.

"_Mas consegui escapar sem que ele me visse."-_Pensava aliviada- E tive uma ótima idéia! –Disse para si mesma.

Akizuki caminhava cantando de volta para sua casa, de sua maneira habitual, deixando pra trás o desagradável episódio do restaurante e voltando sua mente para seus planos mirabolantes que pareciam cada vez mais próximos da realização e acima de tudo: certamente seriam bem sucedidos..

N/A:

Sesshoumaru: **Então vamos publicar??**

Lya: Sim.

Sesshoumaru: **Temos só que colocar o N/A**

Lya: Pode fazer, eu deixo. u.u

Sesshoumaru**: Eu to doente!! T.T**

Lya:Eu to sem criatividade e acabei de acordar!

Sesshoumaru: **Eu também!**

Lya: Nahhh

Sesshoumaru: **E então, temos algo em especial para dizer aos leitores?  
**Lya: Não. U.u

Sesshoumaru: **Então diga criatura: "Obrigada a todos por lerem nossa fic e espero que mandem comentários"  
**Lya: É isso ai

Sesshoumaru: **¬¬"**

Lya: Ah! Agradecimentos especiais para quem deixou reviews! Tem que ver os nomes!

Sesshoumaru**: Vê ai! Eu to doente! X.x**

Lya: Seu preguiçoso. Ai estão: **Tati, Natsumi Shimizudani, YumeSangai e Edu**! Obrigadinha pelos comentários e espero que mandem muitos!!

Sesshoumaru**: Preguiçoso nada, você que não tem boa vontade comigo T.T**

Lya: (Suspira). Bem, hora de dar tchau Sesshi.

Sesshoumaru: **Tchau Sesshi**

Lya: ¬¬" Eu mereço... ¬¬"


End file.
